Tsvetta Kaleynska
|birth_place = Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria |residence = New York, New York, U.S. |occupation = marketing expert/model }} Tsvetta Kaleynska (Bulgarian: Цвета Калейнска) (born June 19, 1988), better known by Tsvetta, is a Bulgarian author, marketing consultant and a model. Tsvetta became internationally known for her participation in Miss Diaspora Models International Competition in New York City in 2010. Early life Tsvetta was born and raised in Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria in the family of a university professor, and a gynaecologist, both of Bulgarian descent. Kaleynska was named after her grandmother, and her name in translation from Bulgarian means “flower.” In addition to Bulgarian, her native language, Tsvetta speaks English, French, Spanish, and Italian. In 2008, Tsvetta moved to the United States on an academic scholarship to pursue her higher education. In 2012, she graduated from St. Francis College with dual degrees in Marketing Management and International Business and Economics. She is currently pursuing a Master’s degree at the City University of New York at Baruch College. Writings and Activities In 2011, Tsvetta published her first book of poetry, "Flowers From Heaven." In 2012 Tsvetta joined Dogs Bollocks 5 agency. She is currently a consulting strategist for the company specializing in social media analysis and strategy, and she writes about social media in her home country. Kaleynska has a rubric in the national scientific magazine “Българска наука” /Bulgarian Science/. Her work has been published in numerous newspapers and magazines in Eastern Europe, including Cosmopolitan magazine. Modeling In 2010 she was crowned Miss Bulgaria Diaspora USA and started her modeling career despite her height of 5’5. She has participated in fashion shoots for American and Bulgarian brands. In 2011 she was the face of Roma Fashion in Sofia, Bulgaria supporting designers of gypsy descent. In 2014 it was announced that she inspired the collection of a high-end boutique brand in New York. She has been associated with Diaspora Models and Planete Chic modeling agencies. Charity work Kaleynska has been involved in charitable work since the age of 12. She worked with the U.S. Bulgarian Orphanage and Medical Relief Fund to raise funds and deliver medical supplies to orphanages in Bulgaria. Currently, her volunteer work is focused on empowering adolescent girls through GLOW (Girls Leading Our World) Leadership Academy, Bulgaria. The initial aim of GLOW, a Peace Corps project, is to inform youngsters on topics such as sexual health, eating disorders, drug abuse, and domestic violence, as well as to give them an appropriate platform and convenient environment to share their thoughts and raise their concerns. Tsvetta also promotes literacy among youngsters. She is the face of the national literacy campaign “Да напълним Студентски град с книги” under the patronage of Bulgaria’s president, Rosen Plevlenliev. In 2013, Tsvetta started her own national literacy campaign - “Tsvetta for the colors of the languages” aimed at providing foreign language literature to libraries and schools in small and medium sized communities all over Bulgaria. External links * Official website * How to become a star in social media - Cosmopolitan * Tsvetta as Miss Bulgaria in the Diaspora Models 2010 Competition, NY, USA * A Bulgarian flower in America: the road from Veliko Tarnovo to New York Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:1988 births